Heaven's Ghost
by Silent Cobra
Summary: UPDATED! Lord Voldemort sits waiting, silently, for his moment to inflitrate Hogwarts. His moment arrives when Hermione is found, beaten and raped on the grounds. Snape however, has other plans for the dark lord...my first HP fic. SSHG please R
1. Lost and Found

AN: HP characters do not belong to me.  Don't sue.  Please enjoy and don't forget to review!  

Heaven's Ghost

By RattleSnake 

Chapter One

Severus Snape magically locked the potions cupboard.  Winter final exams had been that day and now he had to sort out his grades.  He grabbed the grade book and headed to his desk.

He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.  Finally, he had two weeks of no chattering, stupid, students.  He set the grade book before him and flipped it open.  He began to sift through the classes.  

His hand stopped above the Slytherin /Gryffindor double potions class.  He frowned, and then got the attendance record out.

"What the hell?" he muttered.  Hermione Granger hadn't been in his class for finals?  He shook his head.  To his knowledge, the only time she had missed a class was when she turned herself into a cat.  

He stood up and stalked out of the room, curious to why she hadn't been there.  She was, after all, a model student.  He strode out of the dungeons.  His footsteps echoed softly around him as he took the steps two at a time and headed down the hall.

As he came into the Charm's corridor, he saw Potter and Weasly, talking about the finals they had had that day.

"Bloody glad it's over for two weeks I am!"  Ron said.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly," Snape snapped.  The 6th year boys spun around.

"Professor!"  Harry said.

"Do you two have any idea why Miss Granger wasn't in class today?"  Snape asked.

"She wasn't in class?" Ron asked.

"You're so observant," Snape said dryly. 

"She's never missed class before," Harry muttered.

"Was she in any other of your classes today?"

"I don't know, all the classes she had today weren't with us, too advanced," Ron said.

Snape rolled his eyes as he walked away.  "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

The Christmas holidays started the next day.  Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in front of the fire in the common room.  Ron was kicking Harry's butt at chess as Ginny watched.

"Have you guys seen Hermione lately?" she asked.

Harry looked up.  "You're the second one that asked us that today, Snape asked too."

"She left for breakfast yesterday morning and never came back.  I'm real worried," she whispered.

The three of them looked out the window into the falling snow.

"Bloody hell Hermione, where are you?"

Christmas Eve was upon the castle.  For the past days, teachers had been going out every day and night searching for Hermione.  Tonight it was Snape's turn.  He stood on the icy steps and stared silently into the swirling snow.

He whistled softly.  He heard a whinny in reply and watched as a pure black stallion galloped up to him.

"Easy Belle Morte, easy," he patted the horse's neck.  The horse's name was French for 'Beautiful Death.'  As Snape mounted, he heard soft footsteps behind him.  He turned Morte around.  Dumbledore stood before him.

"Severus, I wish you luck tonight.  It would be dreadful to tell her parents that we couldn't find…and on Christmas no less…"

He nodded darkly and pointed Morte towards the Forbidden Forest.  The stallion set off at an easy trot.  Snape enjoyed riding; it was one of the few things that gave him pleasure.

Soon they were far away from the castle.  Darkness was settling over the grounds.  Snape saw the edge of the lake, the far side of the lake.  He frowned.  He'd gone farther than he thought.

Morte walked to the water and dipped his head to drink.  Snape removed his cloak and hung it over the horse's back.

The horse reared slightly.  "Whoa, boy, what is it?"  Snape swallowed his next words.  A body floated towards him on the lake.  He leapt from Morte's back into the freezing water.  

The body touched his.  He grabbed it, flipped it over, and gagged.

It was Hermione.


	2. I'll wait for you'

AN:  standard disclaimers apply!!  Please R&R!!!

He tentatively reached out to check for a pulse.  It was there, thudding weakly against his fingertips.  He shuddered in relief.  He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back to the shore.  He gently laid her on the ground and took stock of what he saw before him.

She was completely naked, beaten, battered, and probably had been raped.  He rolled her over and froze.  A skull with a snake curling out of its mouth stared back at him.  Death Eaters had done this.  He touched the angry marks and grit his teeth.  She was shivering.  

"Morte!"  The horse trotted up.  Snape took his cloak from Morte's back and wrapped Hermione in it.  Her blue lips mouthed words soundlessly.  He gently picked her up and walked a little deeper into the forest.  He found a small clearing with dry wood in it.  

He stacked the wood in the middle and lit the fire.  The blue flames licked the wood.  He moved Hermione closer to the fire.  He knew there was no way he would be able to take her back, not tonight, not with her in this condition.

He stood up and paced around the clearing.  He had no clear idea of what to do.  He had no idea how long it would take to get back.  He heard her teeth chattering uncontrollably.  He stopped pacing and stared down at her.

He couldn't conjure a blanket.  He couldn't just apparate at the castle.  He sighed and walked towards her.

"I am so going to get fired for this," he muttered softly.  He kneeled down next to her.  He lay down and slowly wrapped his arms about her waist.  Her shivering ceased almost immediately.

 He lay there, eyes staring straight ahead, wondering what in the hell was going to happen next.

Hermione drifted back slowly from a state of deepness.  She felt warm…and safe.  She stopped.  Safe?  She hadn't felt safe in a very long time…ever since…She shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

She shifted slightly, and someone moaned.  She froze.  It took her only a second to realize she was wearing someone else's cloak and that a well muscled arm was flung around her waist.

Her heart began to race and her breathing quickened.  Was it…one of them?  She began to roll over slowly to see who it was.  She shifted slowly as not to wake the man.  She stifled a cry.

Professor Severus Snape.  She was sleeping with Snape.  She kept still.  Where were they?  She heard birds chirping lightly and the sound of water, the lake was nearby.  She was so sore.  She whimpered against his chest.

He unconsciously tightened his arm around her and drew her closer to his chest.  She stayed completely still, not wanting to wake him.  Her hand was pressed against his chest.  She wrapped her fingers in the warm fabric of his shirt and sighed.  She was safe…

She floated above a lake.  The lake was the strangest thing she had ever seen in her life.  It was shimmering silver.  Pure silver, like unicorn blood.  She felt the air beat around her and an odd strain on her back.  She looked behind her.

She had wings.  They were blacker than the blackest night.  She looked around her.  The lake was silent.  She descended slowly.

"Hello?  Is anyone there?" she cried into the shadows surrounding the silver.  A voice responded.  It seem to come from all around her and yet inside of her at the same time.

_Why are you here, Hermione?_ It asked softly.  She looked around wildly, standing just above the lake.

I'm scared.

_Why did you follow the pale horse?_

Pale horse?

_You followed Death to this place.  You are dead Hermione.  _

Dead?  How did I die?

_You know the answer to that.  But others need to know._

I'm scared to go back…I don't feel safe.

_Do you feel safe here?_

I feel…nothing…here.

_Is dying the only way to be safe?_

I don't want to be dead.

_Why not? Death isn't all that bad is it?  It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?_

I feel as if someone is waiting for me.

_Go back Hermione.  It is not your time.  _

I'm so scared

_Don't be scared, I am always with you.  Spread your wings and fly back.  I will wait for you…_

"Hermione?  Hermione?!  HERMIONE!!"  Her eyes flew open.  Snape was kneeling above her.  She stared at him.

"Professor?"  He was kneeling above her, his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?  You were screaming…'I'm scared.'" He looked at her oddly.

"Where are we?"

"Forbidden forest, far side of the lake, Christmas day."

"Bloody hell!  I've been…gone…that long?"

"What happened Miss Granger?"

She shuddered and her head fell back to the ground.  "I'm so tired…can I tell you later?"

"Of course, Miss Granger."

"Don't leave."

"I'll be waiting for you."


	3. Here is my heaven, but where is my hell?

AN: standard disclaimers apply

Hermione was drifting back to the deep place again.  She felt the wings explode from her back and she shuddered in excitement.  She flew to the silver lake.

"Hello!"

_Why are you back Hermione?_

"I have some questions."

_You may ask, but I can not promise an answer to all of them._

"Why do I feel safe here?"

_I thought you felt nothing here?_

"Safe, I feel safe."

_You will know the answer in time._

"Is this heaven?"

_What is heaven?  What is hell?  Places, simply places.  What would your heaven be like?  Your hell?_

"My heaven would be safe…with no bad people."

_What about the Professor that saved you, is he bad?_

"No!  Of course not!"

_But he's killed people before.  You once said yourself you hated him.  What changed?_

"He saved me."

_What if Draco Malfoy had saved you?  _

_" I don't know…"_

_What about your hell Hermione?_

"It would be dark…it would be like…like Azkaban."  

_Like Azkaban?  Is that place really all that bad?_

"It's full of bad people."

_Death Eaters.___

"Yes…after what they did to me…"

_Understandable.__  But Severus Snape was a Death Eater, and yet you feel safe with him?_

"He…he's a spy for our side!  He said he would wait for me!"

_And wait he will._

"Is he bad?"

_You must discover that for yourself Hermione.  I can not guide you in all things.  Some discoveries must be made alone._

"But I'm so scared."

_Severus said he will wait.  You are under his protection now, never forget that._

"I have to go now, don't I?" 

_Correct._

"But I don't want to!!  Please!!  Let me stay!"

_How do you think Severus would feel if he found you and then you died?_

"What?"

_You ride a pale horse Hermione.  Whenever you come here, you, in effect, die.  _

"I'm dead?"

_Not yet.  Now…GO!  Leave me!_

"Severus!"

_Yes?_

"Hermione?  Hermione?  What is it?  God girl!  Wake up!"  He screamed.  Her eyes flew open.  She was looking into the terrified face of Severus Snape.

"I died?"

"Your heart stopped." Snape confirmed.  "But enough.  We must leave!"

"Why, what's going on?"  She sat up and let out a yelp of pain.  His hand flew and covered her mouth.

"What is it?" 

"My back…" she whimpered.  He gently removed the cloak from her and stared at the angry cut.  He pulled the cloak back over her naked body.

"Take this; it's a pain killing potion."  

She took the potion from his hand and downed it in one gulp.  She shuddered.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good."  He scooped her into his arms.  She gasped in shock as a large black stallion trotted over to them.  Severus set her on its back then climbed on in front of her.

"Hold on."  Morte spun and began to pick up speed.  A sudden drop off loomed in front of them.

"Eh...sir?"

He didn't respond.  Instead, Morte leapt from the cliff.  Hermione screamed.  Her professor was suicidal!  She felt an odd sensation, and then realized that they were flying.

"He's a Pegasus?" she asked faintly.

'Yes, I am.' She started.

"He can talk?"

'Indeed.'

She fell silent.  She began to feel drowsy.  'What's going on?  Hello?  Hello?'  She was being dragged into the deep place again.  She felt something burn its way into her back, and she smiled wickedly, and tightened her arms about Severus' waist.


	4. Bound by Chains

AN:  Wow…I'm on a semi-decent roll.  Now, if the reviews would actually show up, it would be a great help.  And thank you to the reviewer who told me that Ron's last name was spelled wrong.  And there may be some OOCness, but what is a fanfic without it?  And thank you for all the titles for the previous chapter, I still need to go through them and pick which one I like best, but I may use them for other chaps to!

Morte flew around the castle.  Severus looked around.  He knew the doors would be locked and only a password from Albus (or powerful dark magic) would open them.  Hermione knew this too.

"How do we get in, Professor?"  

"Grab my wand, point it at the window in the Great Hall and fire away." Snape replied easily.

"We're going to break a window to get in?"

"Why not?"  Hermione shrugged and gripped his ebony wand.  She pointed it at the large window.

"_Shatterium totalius."  She said.  The window shattered._

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table in between Crabbe and Goyle.  

"Anyone notice Granger isn't back yet?"  He asked.

"Who cares?"  Someone replied.

"Yeah, but Snape's gone too."

"What are you trying to say, Malfoy," Ron snapped from Gryffindor table, "that Snape and Hermione ran off together?  Yeah right!"

"What Weasley, jealous?" Malfoy smirked. 

"Hey!  Draco!  What's that?!" Pansy said softly.  He turned and saw a great, black shape hovering outside the window.  

"What the…" Suddenly, the window shattered.  People screamed as the glass flew everywhere.  The black shape flew in and landed right in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

It was a Pegasus.  People stared.  Most had never seen a horse before, let alone a flying horse.

"Severus!" Dumbledore cried, standing up.  "You found her?"

"Yes, Albus…Alive and mostly in one piece," Snape replied curtly, swinging off of Morte.

Hermione slid down and looked around, curiously, like she had never seen the Great hall before.

"And…were there any signs of the Dark Lord?" Albus said softly.  The Great Hall went silent.

"I did not see any-" He was cut off by a curt laugh from Hermione.

"That's why you're such a fool Severus.  Really, a brilliant mind, but a bit underused…teaching potions all day, spending your nights withering away in the dungeons.  And I thought you had better things to do."  She laughed again.  It was cold, heartless.  It was a sound that no one ever expected to hear from Hermione Granger.

"Why so stiff Severus?  Really, you are quite warm, though I fancy females myself."  Severus turned slowly and stared at Hermione.  Silence befell the Great Hall as he stared at her.

"Voldemort?" He asked softly, hardly daring to believe it.

"Very good, Severus!" Voldemort/Hermione laughed coldly again.  "And I really must thank you for giving me such free entrance to this place.  Ah…Hogwarts, how I have missed it."  He/She sighed dramatically. 

"And just think.  If Dumbledore hadn't sent you looking and you hadn't gotten lost, and then so foolishly brought her back, I would still be out there, nearly dead."

"But…I thought you had your body back?" A brave student whispered softly.  Voldemort/Hermione turned to the Ravenclaw table and a strange grimace passed over his/her face.

"Unfortunately, the body that dear Harry Potter helped me make was too weak for the magic I was putting through it.  It began to decay from the inside out.  I had no choice but to take an insubstantial form yet again."

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She is here…inside…screaming…she never stops screaming…quite annoying really." He/she tapped his/hers forehead.

"She's in the deep place."

Hermione's eyes flew open.  She was just above the silver lake.  "Why am I back?  I didn't want to come here!"

She flapped her large black wings, trying to fly away.  She gave a muffled scream when she looked down.  Her ankles and wrists were bound by chains.  The chains came out of the silver lake itself.  They hurt, a lot.  She felt a sob rise from within her.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" She screamed, straining against the chains.  She wanted out, she wanted to leave.  She no longer felt safe.

_Hermione?_

Help me!

_I can't, for the Dark Lord has bound me as well._

The…the Dark Lord?

_Yes, he has…taken you…chained your soul to this very place…_

My…soul?

_Yes.  If you can not break free…you will die.  Truly this time.  Not the sleeping death you have been experiencing, but a deep, painful death. _

He has chained you too?

_Yes…I must leave now…I am too weak…_

NO!!  Don't leave me!  Please!!

_Hermione…I'm sorry!_

Her chest heaved, her wings beat fruitlessly, and she knew she was trapped.

"You have sent her there, Voldemort." Severus said softly.

"Yes, I did.  She fought…bravely.  But I won in the end.  I always do, you know that though, don't you, Severus?" He/she asked mockingly.  A low growl escaped Severus' lips.  He lunged, catching Voldemort and the Great Hall off guard.

"You forget one thing, Voldemort!  You may be the strongest and most powerful dark wizard ever, but you currently inhabit the body of a girl that has been starved, beaten, battered and raped!  Physically, you are NOTHING!"  His voice cut through the hall like a cold slap.  

Severus slammed Voldemort/Hermione onto the Slytherin table.

"No!  Severus!"  It was Hermione's voice.

"Do not try to trick me, Voldemort.  I have lived in your shadow for far too long."  He leapt onto the table next to him/her.  "Hermione," he whispered so only her ears heard, "If you can hear me, I'm sorry."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  Voldemort screamed.

"Severus!  What are you doing?!  Severus?!?!"

His body went limp.  He lay there on the Slytherin table, draped across Hermione's pale body.

Hermione had long since given up.  She had no way to tell how much time had gone by since she had entered this place, but it felt like an eternity.  She wanted to be free.

"Harry, Ron, everyone…" She lapsed into silence again.  There was no use for self pity.  She felt another wave of hot tears roll down her face.  She watched as they hit the silver lake.  Ripples went out, seemingly forever; they grew larger and larger, just like her own despair.

_Hermione!_

She looked up in surprise.  She saw a dark shape approaching her, flapping wings as large as the person was tall. 

Severus!  How?  What?

_No time for questions, Hermione, I don't have much time here._

He flared his wings and came to a lazy halt in front of her.  He reached out and touched her cheek.

_Sorry._  He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss.  Her eyes widened in shock.  She felt her bonds begin to break.

_Fly Hermione!  Fly from this place!_

What about you?

_GO!  NOW!  BEFORE HE COMES!_

Hermione gave him a startled look then flapped her way up.  She felt sudden resistance, but continued to push forward.  It was like trying to fly through half-dried blood.  She burst free suddenly.

She heard a cry from deep within herself as the Dark Lord was thrown from her.

Hermione's eyes flew open.  She felt a heavy weight resting across her and was surprised to see the pale face of Severus.  She worked her way out from under him.

"Severus!  Severus!"

"Hermione!  Is that you?" Ron asked.

"SEVERUS!" She screamed, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Severus is gone, dear girl.  And thanks again to his foolishness, I now have his body!"

AN 2:  I wanted to make this chap a little longer, I hope you all enjoy it.  Now...if the reviews would show up, I would be very J 


	5. Imprisoned Inside

AN:  I do hope you are enjoying this.  I'm working as hard as I can.  Sorry chap 4 took so long, for some reason it wouldn't upload.  Anyway, back to work.

The entire Great Hall gasped.  Hermione looked up at him.  He still looked like Severus…

Voldemort ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ahh…this is almost as good as being back in my own body," he smiled and looked down at Hermione.  "Sorry, dear girl, but this body is so much nicer, and it fits my needs nicely.  A stupidly heroic thing Severus did, throwing me out of your body.  I do not think that he realized that, in contacting your body, in a, how would you say, intimate way, I could transfer myself to him."

Hermione slid off the table.  Morte stood there, livid.  His ears were pinned to his head and the whites of his eyes were showing.  He was extremely angry.

Voldemort looked at the Pegasus disdainfully.  "Oh back down, you stupid animal, you could never win against me!"  He swung his wand and pointed it at Morte.  The horse leapt into the air and out into the frigid night.

"Coward." 

"Don't call him that!" Hermione snapped.

"You're so brave, now that I'm gone."

"SHUT UP!  What right do you have to just come in here-"

"You shut up, you damn Mudblood!  You have no idea what you are messing with so stay out of it!"

"He saved me!  You expect me to give up on him!  Expelliarmus!"  He was flung to the far wall.

"Harry!  Do something!"

"What do you want me to do, he's immune to me, remember?" Harry yelled back.

"He's insubstantial now!  None of your blood flows through his veins!"  That realization hit Harry like being run over by the Hogwart's Express.

Voldemort picked himself off.  Hermione now held his wand and Harry approached slowly.  He grabbed his face.  Voldemort began to scream.  Harry screamed in reply.

"GET OUT!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!"  Anger flowed through him.  How dare Voldemort come and take over Hermione, and then Snape, just how dare he!  He tapped into a power like he had never felt before, and expelled Voldemort from Snape's body.

The spirit rushed out into the night sky, looking for a new host.

Severus crumbled.  He lay at Harry's feet and didn't move.  Hermione and Draco swept by Harry.  Draco rolled him over.

"Professor?  Professor, can you hear me?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked at Harry.  "Is he gone?"

"For now, Hermione, I couldn't kill him, not like that, but he is no longer in Snape's body."

Hermione turned her attention back to Severus.  He wasn't moving.  His chest was barely rising and falling.  Draco and Hermione turned as they heard a clattering of hooves.  Morte was back.

He kneeled down and looked pointedly at Severus, then Hermione, then Draco.

"I think he wants us to put Snape on his back." Draco said softly.  Hermione nodded and grabbed Severus' shoulders, while Draco got his feet.  They draped him over Morte's back.  Morte stood there, staring at them.

"He wants us to get on, Draco."

"Can he hold all of our weight?"  Draco's resentment towards Hermione was forgotten now that Snape was down.  Snape was more important.  Snape really cared about him.    

Hermione climbed on and held on to Severus' waist.  Draco leapt up behind her.  Morte stood and ran straight at the doors.  They magically burst open.  He took to flying and headed straight to the hospital wing.

"Madame Promfrey!"  Hermione said urgently.  Poppy ran out in her night clothes and froze.

"Hermione!  You're back!"

"Never mind that!  What about him?"  She gestured to the prone Severus.

"By the Goddess!  What on Earth happened to him?"

"It's a long story…is there anything you can do?" Draco asked.  Severus was his Godfather after all, and he actually cared for him, unlike his father.  Lucius never even talked to Draco anymore, and Narcissa had been killed almost a year ago.  Lucius had gone into such a withdrawal that he almost never remembered he had a son.

"Both of you, sit over there…what about the Pegasus?"

"He's trained," they said together.

Gryffindor and Slytherin watched tensely as Promfrey began checking Severus.  She frowned.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you bring me that small vial, its blue, the potion is black."

He jumped off the bed and walked over to the cabinet.  He pulled it out and walked back over to her and handed it to her.  

"Thank you, go back over there and sit down."  He complied.

Promfrey poured the potion into his mouth then rubbed his throat so he could drink it.  The blood rushed from her face as a blue aura appeared around him.  She unclasped the snake pendant from around his neck and handed it to Hermione.

"You'd better hang on to this dear."  She sighed and pulled the sheets up around him.

"Madame Promfrey!  What's going on?  Why won't he wake?" Draco asked, voicing Hermione's concerns.

"I'm afraid Draco, Hermione, that Severus is a prisoner."

They frowned.

"Prisoner?  I don't understand?" Hermione whispered.

"A prisoner where?  Where is he imprisoned?"

Promfrey looked at them sadly.  "He is imprisoned within his own body."

AN 2: Sorry this is such a short chapter, I'm working as hard as I can, though soon weekends are going to be the only time I'll be able to work on it, as on Monday I must begin training 2 horses, but I'll go as fast as I can.  Thanks for reading and don't forget to review (if only they would show up! ) and please read my other story, The Dance. 


	6. Bellerophon

AN: Thank you to all that supplied me with titles for chapter 3, decided on Here is My Heaven (thanks Keita) but Where is My Hell? (Added that part myself J )  And I am SO BLOODY SORRY for the long wait, but when summer started, work overwhelmed, then school started, and I hate it.  But hey, there's only 33 weeks left! 

Severus cried out in pain.  He had never felt anything like this.  He opened his eyes slowly.  Space.  That was all he saw.  He tried to move, but was unable to.  He craned his neck and saw that he was 'chained' to nothing.

There was no way to explain it.  He was floating in this 'space', chains holding his arms out.  He could feel the strain on his lungs.  He had been crucified.  

He managed another weak cry, and then began to look around more.  He heard screams.  So many people were screaming.  But where were they coming from.

He looked down.  He saw hands reaching for him from the blackness below him.  He gasped as one touched his foot.

"Get back!"

_Do they frighten you?  I can call them back…_

Severus froze.  What was this?

"Who are you?"

_Why do you care?  In essence, you are my captive, all mine._

"Are you Voldemort?"

_No, Severus, even I do not sink that low._

"I have heard your voice before…"

_Indeed._

"Morte?"

_In a fashion, but call me Bellerophon._

"Bellerophon?  He was the prince in mythology that tamed the Pegasus with Athena's golden halter."

_Very good, a Potions Master knows his mythology._

Severus heard the sound of hooves walking towards him.  A pure white horse stood in front of him, its blood red eyes glaring at him.

_Severus Snape, you have been a very naughty boy…_

"What?  What are you talking about?"

_You shoved He who must not be named from the girl's body, when he briefly inhabited yours, he chained your soul so deep, that even you could not break out._

"What are they?" Severus whispered, jerking his head to indicate the souls floating around him.

_They are the souls that you have killed.  You harbor them inside yourself.  They have waited for this moment, to taunt you, to break you, as you did to them._

"What if I could get out?"

_You couldn't.  If you did get free, it is a maze through yourself to reach the surface.  You are not strong enough._

"Shut up, Bellerophon." Severus said wearily. The white horse tossed his head and laughed.

_You are telling me to shut up?  You are the foolish one Severus._

He looked at the horse.  Bellerophon's eyes penetrated Severus' body.  He felt it, deep inside of him, like a volcano about to erupt.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Why, Severus?  Why should I?  Why should the souls of those you have killed?  They want their revenge, shouldn't they have it?  Maybe I enjoy this?  Did you think of that?_

"Hermione…" Severus whispered, barely audible.  Bellerophon tilted his head and flicked his ears forward.

_Oh!  I see…The evil potion's master wants a student to help him…_  Bellerophon's laugh cut through Severus' heart.

"Stop, please!"  He felt his strength being drained from him.  Bellerophon stared at him.  The horse began to change.  Hooves became hands and feet.  White mane became bushy brown hair.  White fur was transformed into tan skin.  

"No, don't!"  Bellerophon had become Hermione.

"Why not, Severus?  Isn't this what you want?"  She looked at the souls that were taunting Severus.  "Back."  They sunk into the space.

"Leave me alone…"  Severus whispered weakly.  Bellerophon walked forward and placed Hermione's hands on Severus' chest.

"I thought you wanted me…"

She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"No…NO!!!  BELLEROPHON!!!!"

Hermione Granger sat in front of Albus Dumbledore.  Draco sat at her side.  "Ms. Granger, what happened to you?"

"Which time?" She asked dryly.  Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.  Draco looked at Hermione, she had changed.  Hermione opened her mouth to tell them what had happened when the fire behind Dumbledore's desk ignited.  Madam Promfrey's face appeared.

"Headmaster!  Something is wrong with Severus!"  The three of them leapt to their feet.  Hermione was the first one down the stairs.  She ran all the way to the hospital wing.  

The door burst magically open and they ran in.  Morte was pacing angrily, trying to get closer to Severus, but Poppy wouldn't allow him.

"What's happened, Poppy?"

"I don't know, Albus.  I was sitting in my office when he began to scream.  He was screaming Ms. Granger's name, and Bellerophon."

"Bellerophon?" Draco asked.

"Bellerophon was a prince who tamed Pegasus in Greek mythology," Hermione supplied.

While Dumbledore and Poppy talked, Hermione edged closer to Severus' bed.  She clasped his hand and leaned down next to him.

"I'm here…come back…Please…we need you…"  He stopped convulsing, but his chest was still rising.  His heart was beating faster and faster.  She clung to his hand and continued to chant.  "I'm here…come back…I'm here…"

Severus felt Bellerophon's hands all over his chest.  He had stopped screaming quite some time ago.  He felt Bellerophon's lips on his.  He wanted to die.

"Does this bother you?" Bellerophon asked softly.  Severus didn't answer.  He wanted to give up.  To quit, to die.

Bellerophon smiled wickedly.  The smile distorted Hermione's features.  She slapped him.

"Answer me, damn it!"  He remained stoically silent. 

Bellerophon screamed.  As she tossed her head, bushy brown hair softened and returned to white mane.  Brown eyes returned to fiery red.  The horse had returned.

  Bellerophon tossed his head angrily.  

_I will leave you now, so you can wallow in your misery.  The souls of those he had killed returned and began to stroke him.  He felt another scream welling up inside of him, but he clamped it down, knowing that if he started to scream now, he would never stop._

Hermione sat silently in front of the fire in the common room.  She was bundled in blankets, but still she was cold.  She felt as if she would never be warm again.  She and Draco had sat with Severus for three hours before Poppy and Dumbledore had quit arguing.

Hermione's mind drifted back to the argument.

_She sat next to Severus, holding his hand.  Draco sunk into the chair next to her and sent her a weak smile._

_"But Dumbledore, his soul is trapped!  He will never come back!  It would be more humane to just kill him!"_

_"No!  Severus wouldn't want us to give up!  Look at those children next to his bed!  They do not want him or us to give up, so why are you?"_

_"There is no hope for him!  You-Know-Who has trapped him deep inside himself.  He will never come back.  I must insist-"_

_Dumbledore slammed his hand onto the table.  "Merlin damn it, Poppy!  Call him by his name, VOLDEMORT!"_

_Hermione and Draco looked fearfully at each other.  They had never seen Dumbledore loose his temper like that._

_"You will NOT give up, am I making myself clear?!  We will all work to get Severus back, and only in the case that we are sure he will not come back is when we give up, but until then, we try.  And if we fail, we try again."  He looked at Hermione and Draco._

_"Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy, good day."  He turned and swept out of the hospital wing._

Hermione shook herself from the memory.  She remembered when she was trapped in the deep place, and Severus came to her like an Angel, saving her.  Suddenly she sat up.

"Oh my God," she whispered.  She stood and bolted from the common room.  She ran down the stairs and into the library, where Draco was sitting, doing DADA homework.

She flung herself into the chair across from him.

"Draco, I need your help."

He looked at her.  "For what, why can't Potter help you?"

"Because he doesn't want Severus back, and you do."

"You know how to get him back?"

She smiled.  "I know how to bring him back."  


	7. Hermione's Idea and Bellerophon's Anger

AN:  Thanks for the reviews.  Here's another

Chapter Seven: Hermione's Plan and Bellerophon's Anger

Draco gaped at her.

"How?"

She shook her head.  "Not here."  Draco closed his book and stood up.  

"Lead on, Granger," he said.  She spun and headed to the door.  She led him down and out of the entrance hall until they stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Spill, Granger."

"Remember in the Great Hall, when Voldemort had taken over my body?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, he had trapped my soul."  
            "But Severus got you out."

"Yes, when he kissed me, he entered the 'deep place,"

"Deep place?"

"That's what I call the place where I was."

"Oh," he said.

"Anyway, he set me free."

They were silent.  "So, what you're saying is you want to sneak into the infirmary, and kiss our teacher?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Damn, Granger.  If only you had been in Slytherin."

She smiled bleakly.  "You know, Malfoy, any other time and I would have considered that an insult."

"I know, I know."  

Hermione checked her watch.  "Meet me in front of Sir Cardogen's painting at 11:00 tonight."

"That's the crazy knight, right?"

She nodded.  "See ya then Granger."

Hermione stood resolutely in front of the painting, watching the fat grey pony graze happily.  She looked at her watch.  11:07.  Draco was late.  She looked up as she heard pounding footsteps.  Her heart lodged in her throat, fearing it was Filch.

Draco slid around the corner and came to a stop in front of her.  "Goyle kept me."

Hermione nodded and held out the edge of a cloak to him.

"What's that, Granger?"

"Harry's invisibility cloak, I figured we might need it."  Draco's eyes widened.  He pulled it over the two of them and they started down the corridor.  They reached the infirmary at 11:26.

Hermione slipped her wand out and quietly unlocked the door.  They slipped in and removed the cloak.  They strode over to Severus' bed and stared at his body solemnly.

"He's so pale…he looks dead." Hermione whispered.  Draco nodded and sat next to his bed.  

"So, what do I do?" He drawled.

"If something starts to go wrong, pull me out."

"How…"

"You're intelligent Draco, figure something out."  She looked at him, then at her watch.  11:32.  

"If I'm not out by 2:00, assume the worst and get Promfrey."  Draco nodded.

"Take it away, Granger."

Hermione took a breath to steel her herself, then leaned over Severus' face.  Her hair fell over their faces, hiding them from Draco's eyes.  She leaned down and kissed him gently, and she let go of her soul.

Severus moaned as the souls of the dead stroked his legs, his arms, his torso, his face, any where they could reach.  He was scared, truly.  He wished he were dead, not suffering this way.

He heard the quiet hoof falls again and looked up.  Bellerophon stood before him in all his glory.

_So, are you enjoying yourself, Severus?_

"Go to hell." He stated bluntly.

_I thought we were already there._

Severus growled.  Suddenly, he felt as if a bell were ringing just inside of his head.  He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on it.

**Severus…Severus where are you?  Severus, can you hear me?**

"Hermione?" He whispered, amazed.

Bellerophon tilted his head to the side, his nostrils flaring.

_So, she has invaded.  _He disappeared suddenly, leaving Severus with a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hermione…NO!!!"

Hermione was scared; there was nothing else to it.  She was scared.  It was like she had stepped into space, a labyrinth of space.  She wondered if there was a Minotaur here.

She walked slowly towards the front of the black maze.  "His soul resides at the center?" she whispered softly.  She took another step forward, and then heard footsteps.  She gasped.  She was staring at herself.

_Why have you come here?_

"To free Severus." Hermione answered truthfully.

The other snorted.  _He is mine.  You can not help him now, he is beyond your reach._

"Who are you?"

The other Hermione threw her head back and laughed.  _I am the you that could have been._

And she continued laughing.  The other Hermione took something out of her pocket.  _Does this look familiar?_

Hermione got a good look at it and screamed.  It was a single lock of Severus' hair.

The other laughed, and disappeared with a pop.

"HERMIONE!" Her eyes flew open, she was laying on her back, looking into Draco's concerned face.

"We need to go somewhere and talk." Hermione said.  She stood up shakily and glanced back down at her professor.  He was still pale and looked as Death does.  Draco threw the cloak over their heads and they walked out.

"Where to, Granger?"

"Astronomy tower, it's deserted."

The walked up in silence.  As soon as they reached the tower, Hermione collapsed.

"What is it?  Did you find him?" Draco asked immediately.

"His soul is a maze, and he resides in the center of it.  But…"

"But what?"

"He is guarded by something."

"By what?"

"By me."

AN:  sorry this is short, but at least its updated.  Now, shout outs.

Syaoronsangel Here's some more for ya!

**Ya! Thank you very much**

**Luving**** It I'm glad, here's more**

**Anastacia-Gwydion yup, that's what fanfics are for**

**Cooler updated it!**

**Wiccan**** Witchcraft Here's the next chappie for ya**

**Nova I continued it, I had a nasty little virus called writer's block**

**SweetGirl**** I'm glad you like it**

**Tezkeep enjoying it**

**HeavenStone**** No, I don't have a beta.  I know there are inconsistencies but I'm working on them.  This is my first real chapter fanfic so I'm working as hard as I can.  Thanks for the constructive criticism, no one ever gives it out.  Thanks much.**

**AnimeGirl03 Thanks******

**ExcessivelyPerky**** here's more for you too!**

**Greenstuff**** thanks for the review, more possession later….**

**Usu** Boshouji **CONTINUED!!!**

**Someone28 naw, I didn't give it up, just got writer's block**

**The-Rogue-thorn   Here you are, more chappies**

**QTpie456 I'm glad you love it**

**Karateangel**** Thank you!  I continued!**

**Fallen Angel I try my best.  And thank you very much**

**Crazy Person UPDATED UPDATED!!!**

**Sakhara921 thank you for the marvelous review ^.^**

**Kat Brown  Here's another**

**Serena Wait no longer!  Another chapter is among you!**

**Lisa Ambrose Here ya go, mate!  Hermione's idea revealed.**

**And sorry if I missed you, but cookies to all my reviewers!! **


End file.
